


Contamination

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2017 [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, not explicit, only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: For the classic Bond table prompt: shower sex





	Contamination

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to akwelvhi.

 [](http://imgur.com/4ij2wD7)

"Bond!" Q exclaimed over the comms. "What you doing?"

The agent was otherwise occupied and did not respond. 

"You could have radiation on you from exploding that lab."

"Yes, let's make sure we spend a long time in here," Bond said to the woman with him. 

"You are supposed to be scrubbing your body, and not like that!"

"Let me help you scrub your chest."

"James!" Though Q and the nameless woman said the same thing, they were very different emotions. 

"I can't believe you right now," Q muttered. 

"We can make as much of a mess as you want," Bond said and somehow made it sound sexy. "We are already in a decontamination shower. Can't beat that for clean up."


End file.
